


Lowbloods (Casrai POV)

by Tikki303



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Empath, Empathy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, Lowblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Midblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Mind Control, Murder, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short, Swearing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikki303/pseuds/Tikki303
Summary: When Casrai went to visit his burgundy-blooded friend, the last thing he expected was to be trapped in the basement with a rampaging midblood. Now armed with nothing but his weakened mind and his will to save himself and his friend, he's going to have to face something more terrifying than he would ever know, fight for his life, and resist the foreign control of the midblood's rampaging psyche.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lowbloods (Casrai POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Guardian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lowbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302744) by [Lucky_Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Guardian/pseuds/Lucky_Guardian). 

> Hello! This is a one-shot that I wrote as a continuation of my friend, Lucky_Guardian's one-shot, Lowbloods. She was super cool and included my trollsona (Casrai) as well as her own (Mavena) in a really good story that I 100% you read!  
As you may be able to see from the tags, this work is graphic and may not be suitable for all viewers. In this work, there are mentions of blood, gore, violence, as well as sharp objects. If you have no issue with those things, then I hope you enjoy!

Casrai raised his finger to his cheek, his shaky digit drawing away covered in teal colored liquid. It was blood, and it wasn’t his. It wasn’t. It shouldn’t be.

But then why did it feel like it was?

Mavena grunted, her feet scraping across the floor as her psychic force battled with the brute strength of the lumbering teal blood in front of her. The past few moments were a teal-colored blur as a Mavena filled the troll’s body with knives, all of which were still inside of their body, shifting and cutting deeper with every movement as cerulean blood bubbled from the wounds.

Casrai was unable to move, the powerful emotions of the tealblood weighing down on his body, crushing any hope he may have had to push himself to his feet.

The adrenaline rushing through their veins like burning gasoline, the hatred burning at their eye sockets, their true, unbridled fury pressing against the lowblood’s psychic hold, Casrai could feel all of it as if it were him standing there instead of the hulking mass of a midblood.

An hour before, all he had to think about was seeing his friend, maybe play a game, watch a movie, anything but this- anything but the nightmare he and his friend had walked into that night.

The tealblood lurched forward, their mouth dripping with drool. Casrai felt the heat in their face at the struggle. Its skin was boiling. Its teeth were cemented together. It all hurt so much, and Casrai could only stand and take it.

Then he felt it, the tealblood’s intention. The intention always came last, only when Casrai had felt every other horrible, stomach-churning emotion his power had picked up on. Before he could prepare for it, a million voices screamed out in his mind. They were indistinguishable, a banshee’s wail harping on his mind, drowning out anything else he could possibly think of. Through the drawl, Casrai could make out one word: kill

It was only getting worse by the second, swirling around in his eardrums, strangling his thoughts.

_No, I don’t want to hurt her. Mavena is my friend. This isn’t me. **You aren’t me.**_

Just as quickly as the first feeling had come, another made its unexpected entrance, stabbing itself into Casrai’s heart like a dagger. It was fear. The fear of death, of being hurt, of failing to save their friend.

It was Mavena. Whether she knew it or not, she had thrown Casrai a lifeline. Her fear pumped through his arms as they shook under his weight. He was getting up.

Casrai stood motionless, his eyes stinging with tears as he watched Mavena slowly losing the battle, her face growing ever more scared as the realization hit. He felt her doubt, her terror at the thought that she was doomed to die in this basement. It was enough to make Casrai want to vomit.

He stumbled back, the chains of teal-blooded hatred wrapping around his limbs and dragging him, this time, towards the two.

Led by the blue ichor that now coursed through him, Casrai’s palms grasped the bottom legs of the chair, his shuddering grip weak and sloppy with the sweat from his palms. Before he could bid his arms to stop, they raised the chair high above his head, a guillotine ready to be dropped.

_Kill her. How dare she. How dare she attack you. How dare she come into your home and try to kill you, the insufferable worm. The absolute lowlife. The burning bile. **How dare she.**_

_So scared. Just hit them. Help me. Please. I’m alone. I don’t want to die here. I don’t want you to die here. **Please.**_

The two voices crashed through his mind, tearing away at his consciousness. It was too much. All of this was too much.

_Run. Get out of here. She brought this on herself. You don’t deserve to die here. **Get out.**_

The voice was familiar. It was his. It had been so long since he last heard it, his own emotions. It felt almost sickening. All of the time it spent gone and it comes back to tell him to leave his friend alone at the mercy of this beast? Leave her to be tortured and gutted? Is that all he could think of?-

**How dare she?**

Casrai stepped forward, his eyes no longer his to see through, his hands no longer his to command. There she was, the intruder, the one who needed to be punished. He leaned back before bringing the piece of wood down with supernatural force. He screamed.

**Please.**

The sound of splintered wood haunted the room as the midblood fell to their knees, their eyes never leaving the crimson-blooded troll. With their last bit of strength leaving them, their body fell forward, landing on the ground with a symphony of squelches as the knives in their flesh dug their way deeper inside. The steady drip of blue blood passed over the congealed ichor of trolls long dead as the beast was finally slain.

Casrai stood, horrified as he felt the troll’s very life leak from its body. All of the anger and hatred was leaving- no, it wasn’t leaving- it was dying. The troll wasn’t passing, it was suffocating, being dragged away. Casrai could feel it. The voice was bleeding just as much as the troll’s body was, but it wouldn’t stop. Until the troll’s final moments, it refused to be quiet.

Now there was only silence, a silence that Casrai recognized. It was the absence of emotion. It was horror, disbelief, denial, the body refusing to accept what the mind had seen.

“O-Oh no. . . did- . . . -Are they dead?” Casrai whimpered, his voice no louder than a whisper, his breath taking over with ragged pants as his body caught up with him. “Did we kill them? Oh shit, we killed them, we're going to die, we killed a midblood and now they're going to punish us and-”

“We aren’t going to die.” Her own voice hoarse but gentle, Mavena slumped down against the wall, sliding to the floor in resignation. “No one knows this happened except us.”

“F-Fuck.” Casrai’s face boiled, his teeth gritting against each other as he let out a silent sob. He could have hurt her. He could have killed her just as easily as the troll could have. “Oh my fucking god, Mav. . .” The yellow blood allowed himself to fall to the floor, not caring how much it hurt. He couldn’t stand any longer.

The room fell silent, the only sound brave enough to break it being Mavena’s shaking breaths as she recomposed herself. Casrai could feel that she was still scared, but she was getting better, even if just a little bit. For once, he let the feeling of another wash over him. Even if just for a few moments, maybe he could feel ok.

“Thank you. . .” Casrai breathed, “. . . Thank you for saving me.”

Mavena only hummed, her way of saying “you’re welcome” he supposed. It didn’t need to go any further than that; Casrai knew she meant it.

Mavena lifted her hand towards the fallen troll, her telekinesis tightening its grip on the shoulders of it shirt, turning the body over onto its back before dislodging her knives one by one, each with an unsavory squelch, wiping them off and returning them to her deck.

Casrai wanted to scream, scream at Mavena for taking him there, putting their lives in danger, breaking into the home of a teal blood. It made his blood boil. And all for what? For Wenvre? Who even was she?

_Someone important to her,_ Casrai thought in a moment of clarity, _she was to Mav as Mav is to you. If you knew Mav was in danger, you would have come just as quickly. And Mavena is just as hurt as you are._

The silence remained unbroken, now with the occasional rhythmic release of a dagger being the only sound. Casrai wanted to tell her to hurry up, to make this end, but he knew that she needed time, just as he did.

To calm himself, Casrai dug his face into his knees and felt. He felt around the area to check for any others who may come their way, any intruders, authorities, anything. Nothing. Not a soul remained nearby, that he was sure of.

“They don’t have an Lusus,” Casrai said, his voice growing stronger.

“Good.”

“. . . Good?”

“No possible witnesses. But more importantly, if the Lusus was dead, this troll would have been culled soon anyway.”

Casrai let a large breath out through his nose, allowing a wave of relief to wash away whatever fear it could possibly scrub off. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was comforting, knowing that this troll would have been dead soon anyway. If anything, they had saved the lowbloods the teal blood might have killed, right? At least, that was the way Casrai saw it.

Casrai walked silently beside Mavena, nothing but the sound of their footsteps and the whisper of the wind to keep them company. As the breeze washed over his body, tossing his hair over his shoulder, the gold blood could feel the muscles in his body releasing, allowing him to breathe once more. He was lucky to be alive, he knew that, but the thought wouldn’t leave his mind; the thought that if he hadn’t stopped himself, Mavena, and perhaps even him, would have been dead.

“Hey, Mav,” Casrai spoke up, his gaze still trained far ahead, looking for the light of his hive.

“Hm?” the other troll hummed.

“I’m- . . . I’m sorry- . . . really sorry.”

Mavena slowed her pace, falling a bit behind the other troll, who stopped a few paces ahead of her. Casrai wouldn’t look at her, a sign that Mavena had learned meant that Casrai didn’t want her to know he was crying.

Hot tears streamed down Casrai’s face. He could feel Mavena’s worry on his back, her concern evident in her aura.

“You-. . . You know how I feel things? Like, things that others don’t-” Casrai wasn’t making sense, or at least he didn’t feel like he was. He inhaled, his breath stumbling down his throat with a deafened sob. “I felt that-. . . what the blue blood was feeling. . .”

Mavena stood stiff, the realization beginning to set in.

“When they got hurt. . . I- . . . I felt their fear. I felt their desperation. It was so loud, Mav-” Casrai choked on the words, curling in on himself as he did. He couldn’t bare to look at Mavena, even to apologize.  
“And- . . .” Casrai gulped. “And when they wanted to hurt you, I-. . .”

The familiar hand of his friend placed itself gently on Casrai’s back, rubbing back and forth in a way that Mavena knew would help.

“That wasn’t you.” The burgundy blood’s voice was supportive, but her firmness could not have been more evident. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I know you aren’t like that blue blood.”

“I’m just- I’m so sorry,” Casrai sniffed, allowing his back to straighten.

“It’s okay. We’re okay,” Mavena consoled. She looked ahead, silently reading their way home. Casrai’s hive was closest to them and would allow her to rest, but she didn’t want to be without her Lusus, at least not after that night.

Silently, the two began to walk again, Mavena easing her hand away from Casrai’s back as he stood up straight once more. He went to wipe away his tears, a few specks of dried cerulean coming off with it.

“We can, uh, we can go to my hive. It’s closer, and I don’t want you to have to walk all the way back home alone. . .” Casrai said, finally turning his irritated eyes to his friend, a few tears still pearling at them.

Mavena stood silent for a moment as she stared at the ground. The gravity of what had just happened had begun to set in, and it was all becoming overwhelming. She wanted to go home, to hug Cappu and hope that things would be ok.

“No, Cappu’s probably worried about me,” she chuckled.

“A-Alright, I’ll come with you then.”

Casrai didn’t wait for any protest, which wasn’t too much of a problem, considering there was none from the burgundy blood. It went unspoken that neither of them wanted to be alone right now.

_It wasn’t you,_ Casrai affirmed to himself, his head tilted up to the sky, _**It wasn’t you.**_


End file.
